Alpacapella
Alpacapella is a HTFF episode that introduces Scuttlebug the crabby horseshoe crab, as well as Muffin the shy alpaca. Plot Scuttlebug plays an online video game on his laptop, until it runs out of battery power. Putting his laptop away, the horseshoe crab decides to do something else. Unfortunately, he is disturbed by a strange noise coming from outside his house. Peeking through an opening in the walls, he sees a Capella group consisting of Al, Paca, Soffie and Muffin, plus their leader, Wooly, who is conducting their rehearsal. The horrible singing drives Scuttlebug mad attempts to block out the noise by wearing headphones. Wooly tells his group to take it from the top. As they begin singing again, Al turns to see Paca biting and subsequently tugging the ribbon around Muffin's neck, gradually suffocating her. Al attempts to help her, but Wooly assumes he is ruining the rehearsal and gives him a time out. Once the rest of the choir gets back to singing, Wooly gets fed up with the noise and briefly leaves. Muffin, still trying to loosen her ribbon, tries in vain to get his attention, her face turning blue until she succumbs to her demise. Scuttlebug is seen making a sculpture of himself, crudely comprised of litter and kelp. Wooly, passing by his window, casually yanks the headphones off his head and wears them over his own. Scuttlebug once again suffers from the group's singing voices, the noise even causing his sculpture to collapse, much to his frustration. Having had enough, he decides to go somewhere else, but is unable to open the door as Al is sitting in front of it. Al notices Paca digging through Soffie's purse, pulling out a mallet and plotting to attack Soffie. Al tries to warn Wooly and Soffie, but neither are able to hear them. Al takes matters into his own hands and races to stop his brother. Soffie ends the rehearsal on a literal high note, which comes to an abrupt end when her blood splatters all over Wooly's face. Opening his eyes, Wooly sees Al standing next to Soffie's flattened corpse and holding the mallet. Scuttlebug finally manages to open the door and begins to crawl away. At this point, however, Wooly angrily chases Al with the mallet, until stumbling over Scuttlebug's shell and accidentally throwing the mallet into Al's head. Scuttlebug takes back his headphones and storms off. Wooly, realizing nobody is left, decides to try singing for himself. As he does so, however, Paca sneaks up behind him and swings a golf club into his crotch, causing Wooly to emit a high-pitched scream. Scuttlebug goes to get his laptop charged, unable to hear Wooly's "singing" or notice Paca attacking him. Deaths #Muffin is suffocated by the ribbon around her neck. #Soffie is flattened by a mallet. #Al's head is smashed by the mallet. Injuries #Scuttlebug is stepped on by Wooly. #Wooly is hit repeatedly in the crotch by Paca. Trivia *The title is a fusion of the words Alpaca and Capella. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Debut Episodes